Une goutte de trop
by Haruna-Kuroshiro chan
Summary: Parfois il arrive qu'on ne soit pas au courant de quelque chose qui nous concerne. C'est le cas de Kankuro. Alors qu'il vivait une parfaite histoire d'amour avec Hinata, celle ci refuse de lui adresser la parole du jour au lendemain.


**Chapitre -1-**

(Le mot de l'auteur: Et voilà je me lance, moi et mes fautes d'orthographes

que mon bata adorée veux bien corriger, on fait nôtres apparitions.

Un couple qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je connais naruto.

En espérant que ca vous plaise.)

Dernier jour avant les vacances. Les couloirs du lycée étaient déjà vides. La plupart des élèves profitaient des derniers instants avec leurs amis sur les bancs de la cour, réchauffés par les rayons du soleil du mois de juin. Hinata avait réussi à s'échapper de son groupe de copine nostalgiques, et contemplait de la fenêtre du troisième étage la vision qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Elle allait partir en vacance avec sa famille, comme tout les ans, dans un petit coin pour famille riche. Elle s'accouda sur la fenêtre. Elle aimait cette vue, ses amis, son lycée, son uniforme marin mauve et blanc. Oui, elle aimait tout cela et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le quitter. Il faudrait bien, un jour, elle en était consciente. Alors que ses songes vaquaient nostalgiquement, elle vit apparaitre dans son champs de vision une silhouette familière.

-Tu contemples le paysage Hina?

-Je profite.

-Tu n'es pas avec Sakura et Ino? D'habitude, on peut pas vous séparer!

-Et toi? Tu n'es pas avec Shino? D'habitude, on peut pas vous séparer!

-Tu m'as eu!

-…

-…

-Dis Kiba (oui parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui ^^), tu te sens pas un peu bizarre?

-Bizarre comment? Comme si tu venais de manger ton poids en sushis périmés?

-….. Non pas comme ça, comme si tu regrettais le passé mais tu voulais quand même devenir grand plus vite.

-Tu sais, ce genre de questionnement profond féminin c'est pas spécialement mon truc.

-….

-Ca ne va pas Hinata?

-Si si.

-Bon bas alors je te laisse. Si ça ne va pas-tu as mon numéro.

-Oui merci.

Kiba s'en va, les mains dans les poches, calmement. Il s'arrête quelques mètres avant les escaliers qui le séparent de la cour et se retourne. Il contemple Hinata comme on contemple un tableau, sans arrière pensée, quand on admire juste la beauté et l'harmonie. Il connait Hinata depuis longtemps, assez longtemps pour savoir que sa meilleure amie à quelque chose qui ne va pas et que ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle à besoin de parler. Il détourne la tête, descend les escaliers et la laisse ainsi seule.

(on revient à notre petite Hinata tristounette qui continue de s'ébahir devant le paysage J )

Alors qu'elle regardait passer les passants (logique), elle le vit, lui. Le seul qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Il était sur le trottoir en face du lycée, et il traversa la rue pour venir se poster devant l'entrée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle essaya de se résonner.

_« Il ne peut pas être venu pour moi, non, c'est pour son frère, oui voilà, c'est ça. Pourquoi il viendrait pour moi d'abord? Oui c'est pour son frère, voilà il vient le chercher. »_

_Elle continua de se passer ça en boucle dans sa petite tête de brunette quand tout à coup!_

_(un peu de suspense)_

_(encore un petit coup)_

_(allez cette fois on y va ;) )_

_Elle vit apparaitre (comme par magie!) ses deux meilleures amies. Elles se postèrent chacune d'un côté de la brunette. La… rosette ( c'est Sakura pour ceux qui ont pas compris, en hommage à sa couleur de cheveu et au saucisson! XD ) entama la conversation :_

_-Dis donc tu es partie vite après la sonnerie! On t'a cherchée partout!_

_-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air?_

_-Parce que tu prend mieux l'air dans les couloirs que dans la cour toi?_

_-…. Bas… cherchez pas à comprendre._

_-Ca va pas toi dis moi! s'exprima Ino (l'œil de linx -_-' )_

_-Si si ça va!_

_-Non ça va pas!_

_-Mais si!_

_-Mais non!_

_-Mais si!_

_-Tu promets que c'est vrai?_

_-Oui promis._

_-Bon bas alors tu viens? On y va?_

_-D'accord_

_Les trois jeunes filles s'en allèrent donc en direction de l'escalier, elles le descendirent et arrivèrent dans la cour. Hinata jeta un regard en direction de la sortie, il était toujours là. Mais cette fois, son frère était déjà parti. Il était bien venu pour elle._

_-Ino, Sakura, on ne peut pas sortir par l'autre sortie sil vous plaît?_

_-L'autre sortie? Celle qui nous fait faire un détour de dix minutes et louper deux fois le bus?_

_-Siiiil vouus plaîît!_

_-Menteuse! Tu nous avais dit que ça allait alors que c'est pas vrai! Il y a quelque chose qui va pas!_

_-…_

_-Hinata, on accepte de prendre l'autre sortie à condition que tu nous racontes tout!_

_-D'accord._

_Et c'est ainsi que les trois filles, prirent la sortie de fort fort lointain, et arrivèrent au bus plus tard que d'habitude. Ino descendit la première, puis ce fut au tour d'Hinata._

_Hinata marchait tranquillement quand elle sentit des mains l'attraper par derrière. Elle voulait crier mais une des mains était plaquée sur sa bouche. Son assaillant la plaqua contre le mur, et sans lâcher sa prise il fit face à la jeune fille. C'était lui. Il avait dût les voir faire le tour du lycée et l'avait suivie. Et maintenant, elle était à sa merci, encore une fois._

_-Sil te plaît, je voudrais te parler._

_-…. (bas oui elle peut pas répondre )_

_-Sil te plaît, si j'enlève ma main, hurle pas._

_-…_

_Il prit son courage à deux mains (même si elles étaient déjà prisent ^^ ) et lui libéra la bouche._

_-Hinata pourquoi tu es partie précipitamment la semaine dernière?_

_-Lâche moi Kankuro (fin du suspense), je veux plus te voir!_

_-Mais attend! Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes comme ça!_

_-Non je veux plus te parler!_

_-Comporte toi comme une adulte et non comme une fillette! Affronte les problèmes!_

_-Il n'y a pas de problème! _

_-Menteuse! Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages ni à mes appels! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Rien lâche moi!_

_Kankuro se pencha vers elle, et de la façon la plus romantique qu'il puisse être quand on retient une fille de force, il embrassa la brunette. Choquée et déboussolée, Hinata en oublia même de se débattre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Kankuro prit son regard le plus attendrissant qu'il pouvait prendre et redemanda:_

_-Alors, que t'arrive t-il? Je ne te reconnais plus._

_-CASSE TOI!_

_Et Hinata s'en alla en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout de 30m de sprint intensif, elle se retourna et à sa grande surprise, Kankuro ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle soupira un grand coup puis reprit son chemin en marchant. Elle finit par atteindre sa maison (et une grande et belle hein! Pas du toc!)._

_-C'est moi!_

_-Bonjour ma puce, ta journée s'est-elle bien passée? L'interrogea sa mère._

_-Oui oui._

_La brunette monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, arriva à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, et s'y engouffra. Elle envoya son sac en l'air, et se jeta sur son lit. Et là, elle fondit en larmes (les grosses larmes de crocodile attention). Au milieu de deux sanglots, elle se répétât: _

_-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça? Pourquoi? Kankuro!_


End file.
